Dream.exe
Dream.exe (Shortened to D.exe or D-exe) is one of Mana's stories. Inspired by an obscure dream, Mana created the dream into a story. Of course, things have been changed to match a better story, but the basic concept was inspired by a dream Mana had. The story and its surroundings are heavily inspired by dreams Mana has or had, as various worlds and areas of the story are most likely based off of dreams Mana has. Chrisis Info Symbol The symbol for Dream.exe is a simplified poppy symbol. This is due to poppy flowers being a symbol of Morpheus, the Greek God of Dreams. Chris The Chris for Dream.exe is a person named Krys. Krys is a former associate to The Master, and partner to Seren. He is very close to Seren, and the two are victims of The Master's cruel experiments. He and Seren strive to defeat the The Master, and either rival the Decode Trio or become their allies. Description A young teen named Morgan gets trapped into a machine that emulates dreams as a virtual plane. Wanting to escape their mysterious prison, they team up with Val and Gale to defeat its creator (mysteriously called The Master), going throughout various different types of dreams in order to finally go back to their normal lives. List of Characters Morgan Val Gale Krys Seren Vincent/Venganza The Master Alex Elliot Trivia * The title takes the concept of dreams present in the story with the addition of the term "-exe", which is most commonly the format used for computer viruses. Another title idea was "Nightmare.exe", though it is unsure if this will go used in the future due to possibly copyright issues. * The original dream involved a sort of scientifically engineered door meant for sacrificing the most intelligent people in an apocalyptic village. Although they are reincarnated into less intelligent beings, the reason why the dream meant a lot to Mana was due to how, according to the dream, "Cobalt" went in willingly as a form of suicide. Mana adopted the dream into a story, changing Cobalt into a separate Chris. * A huge inspiration for one of the previous plots was a dub for the Undertale fan comic "Insomnia", created by wilyarts on Tumblr. The current plot is inspired by the Webtoon "Zero Game" by zelbasen. * The main trio of Morgan, Val, and Gale is called the Decode Trio. The name was inspired by the song by Paramore of the same name. ** The concept of Morgan, Val, and Gale is based off of the three main humans in the Undertale/Deltarune series by Toby Fox, Kris, Chara, and Frisk. * Venganza was a Secrets of the Gem Council character before he was a Dream.exe character. ** The original SOTGC concept was a person able to gain powerful magic by killing people and stealing their souls, to which the protagonist Silver would get them to recognize how many lives they've taken. The person would've gotten distraught over the situation, to the point where they give up their own soul to pay for their crimes. * The arcs of Dream.exe are titled Dream.exe, Lucid.exe, Coma.exe, and Nightmare.exe. * The idea for the Decode Trio is a sort of cyberpunk armor transformation alluding to a fairy tale character since quite a few are said to be perfect for bedtime stories. Gale's would be inspired by Little Red Riding Hood and Morgan would be Sleeping Beauty, though it is currently unknown what Val would be or if Krys and Seren have their own fairy tale transformations.